Miguel Montez (Prime Earth)
; Iron Deadhead ; Lil' Miguelito | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Summer Pickens (Partner) | Relatives = Unnamed parents (deceased); Brant (uncle) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | PlaceOfBirth = , California | Creators = Sam Humphries; Joe Quinones | First = Dial H for Hero Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Dear Superman. Did you frickin' hate where you grew up, too? Did you ever feel like you were going to explode? Did you ever push things too far? Because I'm thinking maybe I definitely did. | Speaker = Miguel Montez | QuoteSource = Dial H for Hero Vol 1 1 | Overview = Miguel Montez is an adolescent boy who grew up in , a small dead-end town in California. When he was ten years old his life was saved by Superman, an act that greatly influenced Miguel's future life choices. At some point his parents died, leaving him with his Uncle Brant. Eventually he ran away from the canyon with a girl named Summer after a altercation put the police on his trail. Miguel is the current owner of the H-Dial, a mysterious device resembling a retro telephone that allows the user to transform into a super-hero by dialing the letter "H". Owning the phone has brought many dangers along with it, primarily the Thunderbolt Club, an organisation made up of former H-Dial users who seek to wield its power once again. | HistoryText = Early Life Miguel Montez was raised in in California by loving parents. When Miguel was ten years old, he tried to do a backflip off a diving board and smacked his head on the way down. He was pulled out of the pool and resuscitated. Due to his life threatening injuries, Superman, who was in the area, picked up Miguel and flew him to the nearest hospital where his head was treated. Miguel never forgot that day which became one of the defining moments of his life. At some point after his brush with death, Miguel's parents died of unknown causes, leaving him to be raised by his uncle Brant. While Brant did provide for Miguel well enough, he also worked him to the bones, refusing to see his generosity unpaid. Nothing ever interesting happened in Miguel's life, as he spent a lot of his time working in his uncle's food truck. Miguel soon turned to performing dangerous stunts to replicate the excitement he felt when Superman saved him. Receiving the Dial One night while working late at his uncle's food truck Miguel was greeted by a girl named Summer Pickens. Summer had a sour reputation in the town as she kept trying to run away from home. Summer, who was hungry, had come to the food truck to eat, however after seeing the disgusting food they were serving she decided against ordering anything. Feeling bad for her, Miguel gave her his sandwich, which he had prepared for himself. After a brief chat with Summer Miguel was berated by his uncle who wanted him to get back to work. Later that day Miguel headed down to a canyon where a gang of kids had set up a ramp overlooking a steep drop. If someone were to miss the jump they were likely going to fall to their death, however this didn't stop Miguel, who attempted the jump but failed. As he fell down the never-ending chasm Miguel was greeted by a red floating retro telephone that told him if he wanted to live he merely had to dial "H" on the phone. Seeing no other option, Miguel dialed the number and was transformed into the super-hero Monster Truck. Monster Truck, a truck themed hero bestowed great powers by the immortal "Truck Triforce", was able to leap out of the chasm with no issue. However Monster Truck had a mind of his own, and so swiftly travelled to the nearest car store where he destroyed every car in sight as he saw cars as the enemies of trucks. After fulfilling his need for wanton destruction, Monster Truck reverted back into Miguel. While he was initially amazed at the power and potential of the H-Dial, Miguel's mood was soured when the police arrived to arrest the culprit of the vandalism. Afraid he might be arrested, Miguel ran until he was picked up by Summer, who had stolen Brant's food truck and was running away again. As they left town Miguel received another call from the H-Dial. The voice that had previously spoken to him introduced itself as the Operator and told him that he was calling from a place called the Heroverse. Miguel was warned that the H-Dial was being tracked down by Agents of the Thunderbolt Club, who would happily kill Miguel to get to it. | Personality = Even before Superman rescued him Miguel was somewhat of a thrill seeker, attempting to jump off of the highest diving board at a swimming pool at the tender age of 10. His desire to replicate the wonder he experienced upon being saved prompted him to perform more dangerous actions then he ever had before. He soon became obsessive with Superman, believing that the Man of Tomorrow could solve any problem. He has shown himself to be quite kindhearted, handing over his dinner to Summer even though she didn't ask for it. Relationships *'Deceased Parents': Although not much is known about Miguel's parents, they did appear to be very caring for their son. After their deaths Miguel talked about his parents with admiration and a sense of longing to be with them again. *'Uncle Brant': Miguel often speaks of his uncle Brant with disapproval. The pair have a very strained relationship, mainly because of Brant forcing Miguel to work long hours in his food truck. | Powers = | Abilities = * : After his run-in with Superman, Miguel took wrestling as another way to seek thrills. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * H-Dial: The H-Dial is a device that was built in the Sphere of the Gods by a creature known as the Operator. When Miguel dials "H" on the H-Dial a phone box is formed around him and he is sent to the Heroverse, a hero from the Heroverse will then take his place in the real World. The hero in question will fulfill the task that Miguel needed fulfilling and then switch back with Miguel in a puff of purple smoke. There is no known time limit to the Dial. ** Monster Truck: Monster Truck is a truck themed hero with super strength who was given his powers by the immortal "Truck Triforce". He often yells terrible truck-themed puns and has a hatred for cars. ** Iron Deadhead: Iron Deadhead is a robot superhero. When activated, he can merge with a human soul. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Dial H for Hero | Links = }} Category:Latinos Category:Superhuman Strength